


So what if we're different? Let's break through their expectations.

by Nightgirl38



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: A little crack, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Childhood Friends, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love, lots of fluff, someone needs to save Taehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightgirl38/pseuds/Nightgirl38
Summary: It's hard to let go of everyone's expectations and be yourself. To not let what other people think define you or your relationships, friendships and life choices.A social butterfly Chaebol, A shy musical prodigy, An anti-social genius, A student council president, and A rule defying bad boy.5 completely mismatched friends have to find a way to sort through projects, term papers, deadlines, and possibly love, all while trying not to lose themselves or each other in the process.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 26
Kudos: 148





	1. The present in the past.

“Crazy Idea, what if we”

“Absolutely not.”

“But you didn’t even”

“Not gonna happen.”

“But we would totally”

“Choi Beomgyu the answer is no.” Taehyun said still not looking up from the book he was attempting, and failing, to read.

“Firstly that’s hyung to you and secondly,” The book the red head had been trying to read was promptly snatched from in front of him, “ _ Secondly,  _ would it kill you to hear me out?” Beomgyu questioned, ignoring the pointed glare the younger was shooting him.

“At this point it probably would. Anytime you start a sentence with Crazy idea, it always ends badly or, more importantly,  _ stupidly. _ ” Taehyun huffed frustratedly, attempting to keep his smile at bay when Beomgyu gasped scandalously.

“When have I ever”

“Second grade. Crazy idea what if we used pillows as surf boards and slid down the stairs.”

“That was fun!” Beomgyu called out defensively, earning a glare from the university’s librarian and other studying students.

“You sprained your wrist and I lost a tooth.” Taehyun deadpanned with a blank expression.

“We were kids.” Beomgyu huffed.

“Really? Okay fine. 9th grade. Crazy Idea what if we were to go explore the abandoned part of the school.”

“That wasn’t even that”

“The piece of the roof that fell missed us by less than two feet and would have  _ crushed  _ us  _ flat _ .” Taehyun said, watching as Beomgyu looked past his shoulder to behind him.

“Okay yeah that’s true, but the important thing is that it didn’t.” Beomgyu said letting a smirk slip for half a second, though Taehyun still caught it.

“Hi Kai.” He said keeping eye contact with Beomgyu and feeling a smug smile etch its way onto his face. He heard a chuckle before the chair next to him was being pulled out and filled by the half korean boy.

“You know that’s freaky right?” Kai said, dropping his bag on the floor beside him.

“Yep.”

“So what are we talking about?”

“Taehyun seems to think I have bad Ideas.” Beomgyu huffed.

“He does.” “You do.” The duo looked at each smiling before turning back to their now pouting senior.

“Screw you both.”

“Love you too hyung.” Kai said, shooting him a finger heart, “But why are we talking about the obvious?”

“Because Beomgyu hyung tried to start a conversation with the words crazy idea.” Taehyun said, finally reopening his workbook.

“Hyung, whatever it is, I think it's a terrible idea.”

“Yah you little brat.”

Taehyun soon blocked them out as he began working on his assignment, occasionally glancing up when the duo got a little too boisterous for his liking. Smiling to himself, he observed their odd little clique. Huening Kai the sweetest, but definitely the shyest, sophomore at their university, Beomgyu the social butterfly of a junior who everyone was friends with and knew, and himself, the top scoring sophomore who doesn’t associate with anyone besides the two currently sitting with him. Many would look at the group as an oddity or peculiarity. After all, how could three people so different ever become friends?

Taehyun had absolutely no idea…..

Okay, maybe he had the  _ slightest  _ idea

* * *

_ Taehyun stared at the boy currently standing in front of him and staring back with a big smile. He blinked before turning to look up at his mother. _

_ “Mommy who’s this?” He asked, earning giggles from both his own mother and the stranger’s. _

_ “This is Beomgyu Taehyun-ah, he’s going to be spending the day with us. Why don’t you show him your toys while Me and his mommy talk.” His mother said sweetly. Taehyun nodded before shyly grabbing the boy’s hand and pulling him towards the living room and sitting on the floor. _

_ “So your name’s Taehyun?” The older asked smiling. _

_ “Yes. I’m Taehyun and I’m five. That’s this many.” Taehyun said, proudly holding up his palm, fingers spread wide. Beomgyu smiled at the adorable boy, “How many are you?” _

_ “I’m seven, that’s this many.” Beomgyu said, holding up Seven fingers, “That means I’m your hyung.” _

_ “Okay. Will you be my friend hyung? I don’t have any.” Taehyun asked, now picking up one of the toys laying around them. Beomgyu smiled brightly at the younger boy, already feeling protective of the precious being that was before him, not that Taehyun noticed. _

_ “Of course Taehyunnie. In fact, I’ll be your best friend.” _

* * *

  
  


_ “Hyung he probably doesn’t want” _

_ “Hi! I’m Choi Beomgyu.” Beomgyu introduced himself to the new kid despite Taehyun’s protest. _

_ Taehyun watched as the boy’s gaze shifted from Beomgyu to him, and he did his best to show how sorry he was on behalf of his friend _

_ “Um hi. I’m Heuning Kai.” He introduced himself confusedly, becoming even more so when the boy suddenly sat in the seat next to him. _

_ “Hyung! That’s rude.” Taehyun all but hissed at the boy, feeling second hand embarrassment for his shameless friend. _

_ “Oh calm down. Anyway, like I said I’m Choi Beomgyu, a sophomore and he’s” _

_ “Sorry.” Taehyun said bluntly, dropping into the seat across from the two, “I’m very sorry.”   
  
_

_ “Taehyun. He’s Taehyun, he’s in your class.” Beomgyu said, pointedly glaring at Taehyun before flashing Kai a smile. _

_ “Well it’s nice to meet both of you.” Kai said smiling politely, albeit a bit awkwardly, at both of them. _

_ “Have you made any friends yet Kai-ya?” _

_ “Hyung!”  _

_ “Um no, not really. I don’t do well with socializing.” Kai said, rubbing his neck, making Taehyun feel sorry for him. _

_ Social issues and he has to deal with Choi Beomgyu on his first day at a new school? He must’ve done something absolutely horrible in his past life. _

_ “Well then Congratulations, you now have two new friends.” Beomgyu said before getting up to get juice. Both freshmen watched as he walked away before Taehyun snapped his attention to Kai. _

_ “Run.” Taehuyn deadpanned, making the other boy laugh a little, “If you ever want to have another moment’s peace run away right now.” _

_ Kai didn’t run. _

* * *

“Right Hyunnie?” Taehyun looked up at the call of his name to see Beomgyu smirking. Uh oh.

He turned to Kai to question what was happening only to see him mirror Beomgyu’s expression. Bigger uh oh. He turned back to Beomgyu and raised a brow.

“So, Crazy Idea”

_ Someone save me from these crackheads I call Friends. _


	2. You won't be missed Hyung

“Okay so that could’ve gone  _ slightly _ better.” Beomgyu panted as he leaned against a tree, “But it also could’ve been worse. I mean at least we”

“Hyung.” Kai panted from where he was currently laying on the ground, “With all due respect,”

“Screw respect!” Taehyun shouted from beside them, “Choi Beomgyu you are literally the dumbest person alive!”

Beomgyu opened his mouth to defend himself but one glare from Taehyun had him clamping down on any rhetorics. Taehyun took a few deep breaths before falling to the ground next to Kai, the younger of the two quickly taking the opportunity to reach up and rub the older’s belly through his shirt.

‘

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into that.” Taehyun mumbled frustratedly as he pushed his hair off his forehead, shooting his senior another glare. 

* * *

_ “So, crazy idea. What if we played a prank on one of my friends?” Beomgyu smirked at the red head. _

_ Taehyun stared for only a second before closing his book. _

_ “Yep. Hope you Have fun with that.” Taehyun said, beginning to pack up his stuff. The youngest of the three burst into laughter at Beomgyu's shocked face. _

_ “What do you mean? Aren’t you going to-” _

_ “Absolutely not.” Taehyun said, throwing his bag over his shoulder and beginning to leave the library, the other two quickly following behind him. _

_ “Yah! Taehyun. Are you really not going to help us?” Beomgyu pouted, grabbing the boy’s arm to stop him once they had reached the outside. _

_ “Hyung what happened the last time we pranked someone.” Taehyun questioned crossing his arms. _

_ “We had a lot of fun.” _

_ “Hyung.” Taehyun said flatly. Beomgyu sighed, glancing at a confused Kai before turning back to Taehyun. _

_ “We almost got arrested.” He mumbled, both him and Taehyun ignoring the noise of confusion from Kai. _

_ “Exactly.” Taehyun replied, turning to walk off again. _

_ “But this time,” Beomgyu said, stopping the red head again, “that won’t happen because he pranked me first so he’s expecting me to prank him back.” _

_ “Hyung that literally makes me want to be a part of this even less.” _

_ “Hyunnie please.” Beomgyu whined like a child, “I don’t want to do it without you. Besides, nothing is going to go wrong this time. I promise.” _

_ Taehyun stared at his first friend before sliding his eyes to his only other one, quirking an eyebrow up. _

_ “It really doesn’t sound like anything can go wrong.” Kai said shrugging, which caused Taehyun to sigh. _

_ “Fine. But I swear Choi Beomgyu if anything happens” _

_ “Nothing will happen. I promise.” Beomgyu said, throwing an arm around Taehyun’s shoulders and grabbing Kai’s arm to drag him along. _

* * *

“What do you think is gonna happen now?” Kai questioned after the three had been sitting in silence for nearly 15 minutes.

“Beomgyu hyung is going to get murdered and not be missed.” Taehyun said nonchalantly.

“Gee, thanks Taehyunnie. And here I was thinking you loved me.” Beomgyu scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“You thought wrong.” Taehyun said, falling back to lay alongside Kai.

“You don’t actually think Yeonjun sunbae is going to be angry do you?” Kai said, turning to look at Taehyun.

“He chased us with an umbrella Kai. I think he’s pretty angry.” Taehyun said, glaring at Beomgyu again.

* * *

_ “It’s very simple. All we have to do is throw the bottles of water when he comes out the door.” Beomgyu said smiling proudly as he uncapped the bottle of water, the juniors following and doing the same. _

_ “Hyung, are you sure about this?” Taehyun asked, a bad feeling crawling within his stomach at the idea. _

_ “Yes Hyunnie. Seojoon said he had a meeting with the student council president right now. It’s really simple, don’t worry so much.” Beomgyu reassured with a hand on Taehyun’s shoulder.  _

_ Everything would have been simple.  _

_ “What the hell.” _

_ If the person they had doused in water had been Beomgyu’s friend and not the infamous senior Choi Yeonjun, arguably the scariest person on campus. _

_ They stood frozen not knowing what to do as the senior laughed humorlessly, before bending out of their view of the door. _

_ “Yea.” He said standing back up with an umbrella in hand, “You’re gonna regret that.”  _

* * *

“You worry too much Kai-ya.” Beomgyu finally spoke after choosing to ignore Taehyun’s glares, "There are so many students who go here I doubt he’d remember us. I mean have either of you guys seen him before now?"

The two youngest looked at each other before turning back and shaking their heads.

“Exactly. So many students go here even if he were to remember our faces, which he probably won’t, I doubt we’ll run into him.” Beomgyu shrugged.

“I love how nonchalant you are about our possible deaths.” Taehyun scoffed, checking the watch wrapped around his wrist.

“Taehyunnie you’re being over dramatic and I”

“I have to get to class.” Taehyun said blankly, grabbing his backpack and walking off before the older had a chance to finish.

* * *

**Engineering**

Easily Taehyun’s favorite class. Although the boy was great in all his classes with near perfect marks, he especially excelled in engineering. His projects and essays were always all time, if not early, and usually half a point away from perfection. It was probably the only class on his schedule he actually enjoyed, so it’s not shocking he’s never missed a single lecture.

“Ah, Mr. Kang,” Mrs. Park, the sweetest teacher in the university, “You’re needed at the admissions and student information office. Don’t worry about the notes, I’ll be sure to email you the lecture later.” She said smiling up at the confused boy who only nodded before gathering his bag.

_ Why would they need to see me in admissions?  _ Taehyun quietly closed the door behind him before looking off to the side and sighing.

“How do I even get there from here?”

“It’s this way.” Taehyun whirled to face the smirking senior he had failed to notice on his other side, “But they’re not the ones who need to see you.” 

"I. How did"

"Perks of being friends with the Student Council president." Yeonjun shrugged, pushing off the wall he had been leaning on to face Taehyun, "Now you and I need to.....chat...about what happened." Taehyun gulped.

_ Choi Beomgyu if I survive, I’ll kill you. _


	3. Out the window you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Sorry if its awkward, Im not really good at writing scenes like these.
> 
> Also, as the story gets further along, the chapters will begin to get longer and more in depth. These chapters and the next few are more so to lay the ground work of the story.

“Sorry sunbaenim, but I don’t think I know what you’re talking about, now if you’ll excuse me.” Taehyun turned to quickly walk away only for the senior to grab his arm and drag him in the opposite direction and into an empty classroom.

Taehyun stumbled in through the door he was shoved through as Yeonjun turned to lock it behind them.

“So,” Yeonjun said leaning against the door, “Let’s  _ chat. _ ”

Taehyun stared at the yellow haired senior, and noticed, rather guiltily, that he was still quite wet from the incident that occurred an hour prior.

“Sunbae I really don’t”

“Cut it.” Yeonjun said holding up a hand and frowning at the boy, “In case you’ve failed to notice, there aren’t that many people running around with hair like yours. Not to mention Soobin recognized you.”

“Soobin?”

“Don’t change the subject.” Yeonjun smirked at the younger’s failed attempt.

Taehyun shifted uncertainly on his feet for a moment before sighing and looking up to meet the older’s hard gaze.

Choi Yeonjun. The infamous Senior of Eternity University. Everyone knew of him, even as freshmen. He rarely, if ever, went to a class, yet he somehow still managed to place top in all of them. One of the best dancers in the dance club, not that Taehyun had first hand experience in seeing that particular feat. And of course the irrefutable “bad boy”.

According to Beomgyu the boy had gotten into multiple fights the year before Taehyun had started attending the school,and apparently won all of them. Making pretty much everyone else afraid of him. 

In addition to that, the boy was supposedly a player, making him quite hated, though mostly liked, by the female population . And, According to what Taehyun had heard, Yeonjun isn't really the type to care if his latest conquest had a boyfriend or not, making him pretty hated among the male community of the university as well.

“Hey Cherry. I’m still talki”

“Don’t call me that.” Taehyun snapped off instinctively, making the senior widen his eyes.

“Excuse me?” Yeonjun said regaining his composure and narrowing his eyes at the red head.

“I said don’t call me Cherry.” Taehyun responded feeling brave for unknown reasons.

“Aw that’s cute.” Yeonjun said smirked condescendingly at the boy, “You actually think you can tell me what to do.”

“Aw that’s cute,” Taehyun mocked, making Yeonjun’s smirk fall to a frown, “You actually think you can talk to me however you want.” Taehyun said crossing his arms.

Yeonjun stared at the boy before scoffing and pushing off the door. Walking right up to Taehyun who only remained staring at him not moving an inch as the senior stopped only a few inches in front of him.

Taehyun hates to admit it. He really does, but the senior is quite handsome. But  _ only _ objectively  _ of course.  _

Yeonjun suddenly leaned down so they were eye to eye, way  _ too  _ close for Taehyun though the boy found himself unable to move away.

“I’d be  _ very  _ careful of what you say if I were you,” Yeonjun brought his hand up placing the tip of thumb on Tahyun’s bottom lip, making the younger turn a very bright shade of red, “That pretty mouth of yours, could get you in  _ a lot _ of trouble.” Yeonjun whispered, looking up into the red head’s eyes.

_ Finally  _ Taehyun’s mind seemed to be working as he shoved the older boy away from him and took a few steps back himself.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” He shouted indignantly at the yellow haired senior who only tilted his head with a smug look.

“You’re adorable.” Yeonjun smirked at Taehyun’s glare before turning to walk out the door.

“You’re freaking insane.” Taehyun spat at the senior’s back as he watched him open the door.

“Oh, one more thing.” Yeonjun paused in opening the door to face Taehyun again, “Your little water prank, not so funny. I’ll  _ definitely  _ be getting you back for that.”

“Am I supposed to be scared?”  _ Because it’s definitely working. _

“Or excited that you’ll see me again.” The senior winked before taking his leave and closing the door behind him.

Taehyun took a deep breath while leaning against one of the tables in the room.

_ There's no way that just happened. He was **Not** flirting with me just now....right? No. There's no way.  _ _ Choi Yeonjun is **definitely** not gay....or is he?  _

_ Why does it even matter? You already like someone else anyway Taehyun. Get it together. _

Taehyun sighed at his own thoughts before pulling out his phone.

**Me**

Hyung get over to the engineering building RIGHT NOW.

**Best Nuisance🐻**

??????????

Since when do you text in class?

**Me**

I’m not in class, I’m two classes down and across the hall.

Hurry up.

**Best Nuisance🐻**

Why do you wanna meet me suddenly??

You’re not gonna confess to me are you????

Just kidding.

…….unless👀👀👀👀????

  
  


Taehyun rolled his eyes as he felt his cheeks heat up again.

**Me**

In your dreams.

I prefer people who actually have common sense.

Now. hurry. Up.

**Best Nuisance🐻**

Please. You know you love me🥰.

And I’d definitely get there quicker if you stop texting me.

**Me**

Just hurry please.

**Best Nuisance🐻**

Okay I will😊. 

See ya soon Cherry🍒🍒🍒.

  
  


Taehyun smiled at the message before slipping his phone in his pocket and sitting down to wait for his hyung.

_ If he only knew I’m one hundred percent throwing him out this window when he gets here. _


	4. No drinks for Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's late. It took me a while to write it and then it still didn't turn out the way I liked but I hope guys enjoy it.

“Alright. I’m here. What’s up?” Kai said dropping into the booth next to Beomgyu with his own drink in hand.

After Beomgyu had shown up to the room Taehyun was in, and had gotten a severe slap upside the head, the two had decided to walk to the nearest cafe and call the younger to join them while they were at it.

Taehyun glared at Beomgyu who simply began playing with the straw of his soda and not making eye contact. Kai flicked his eyes between the two as neither moved to say anything.

“Am I missing something?” He asked, confusedly turning to Beomgyu, because honestly Taehyun looked beyond homicidal, and taking a sip of his own smoothie.

“Yeonjun Sunbae pulled me out of class today.” Taehyun said staring coldly at Beomgyu, only to have his widen eyes a second later.

“Of all the places. Kai Kamal Huening I  _ swear _ .” Beomgyu said, wiping the blue smoothie off his face, Kai apologizing profusely, and Taehyun just smiling coyly at the karma, “I'm going to the bathroom.”

After Beomgyu all but shoved the younger out of the booth and onto to the floor and stalked off to the other side of the cafe, Kai returned his attention to a still smiling Taehyun.

“So what happened with sunbae?” Kai asked nervously.

“I think,” Taehyun paused biting his lip, “I think sunbae…. was flirting with me? Possi-OH MY GOSH KAI!” Taehyun yelled, wiping the blue drink off himself now.

“Oh my gosh Taehyun I’m so, hey what are you doing? Give that back!” Kai called uselessly as Taehyun walked off with the younger’s smoothie and deposited it in the trashcan before returning to the table.

“You’re lucky I’m wearing a shirt under this or I’d actually kill you.” Taehyun said removing the hoodie he was wearing to reveal his white undershirt, soon busying himself in trying to make it fit in his backpack.

“Firstly that was unnecessary. Secondly, what did Beomgyu hyung say about that?” Kai asked, leaning onto his elbows on the table. Taehyun sat up narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the younger.

“I didn’t tell him everything, I was too busy yelling at him.” Taehyun said tightly.

“You know if you tell hyung,”

“Don’t start.” He cut Kai off, making the younger sigh though he dropped the subject.

“So I’m definitely not sitting by Kai again.” Beomgyu said as he walked up to the table, glaring at Kai before moving to sit next to Taehyun. Or, more appropriately, trying to seeing as Taehyun quickly lifted his backpack into the seat beside him so Beomgyu couldn’t sit.

“Sorry no space.” Taehyun said with the fakest smile Beomgyu had ever seen on the boy. Beomgyu stared at the still clearly upset boy before sighing and moving to slide into the booth next to Kai.

Kai looked between his two seniors, sensing the thick tension between them.

“So, what do you guys wanna do tonight?” Kai asked rubbing his neck nervously as he attempted, and failed, to lighten the mood. When Beomgyu only continued to look like a kicked puppy under Taehyun’s cold stare, Kai sighed, moving to get up from the booth.

“I’m going to go get another smoothie since  _ someone  _ threw mine away.” Kai said pointedly.

“Sorry not sorry. Get over it.” Taehyun said smiling at the younger slightly, who rolled his eyes before walking to the counter.

The two soon lapsed back into their silence only Taehyun now had his phone pulled out while Beomgyu sat staring at him. After a few minutes Taehyun put his phone down, annoyed with the boy’s stares. He watched as Beomgyu fidgeted before finally speaking.

“Ah I’m sorry to interrupt,” Taehyun turned to look at the extremely tall boy that now stood at their table looking slightly nervous, “But um I kind of need to talk to you two.”

“Um, Soobin right?” Beomgyu questioned, making Taehyun’s eyes sharpen at the purple haired boy.

“ _ You’re _ Soobin?” Taehyun all but growled at the taller, making Beomgyu widen his eyes.

“I’m guessing based on that Yeonjun hyung already talked to you huh? I’m really sorry about that.” Soobin smiled, awkwardly rubbing his neck, reminding Taehyun of Kai when they first met. Maybe that’s why Taehyun decided to show him pity, or maybe it was the fact that he looked like an overgrown bunny.

“It's whatever.” He sighed heavily rolling his eyes

“Thanks. Though I should also be thanking you.” Soobin said turning his attention to Beomgyu, “I’m always telling Yeonjun hyung to stop using me as an excuse to skip class and watching him get drenched was probably the highlight of my day.”

“Ah, don’t mention it. Seriously please don’t mention it. I really don't want him coming after me.” Beomgyu said laughing nervously.

“Yea. we definitely wouldn’t want that.” Taehyun spat sarcastically. Soobin pursed his lips sensing the tension between the two.

“Yea well, anyway,” Soobin started awkwardly, “As an apology I would like to invite you guys to hang out with us, you know to clear the air? I guess. But of course you don’t have to come.”

“No thanks.” ”We’ll be there.”

“We’ll be where?” All three turned to face the youngest that approached the table with his new red smoothie, “Oh hi sunbae.”

“Hi, Kai right?” Soobin said smiling at the only slightly shorter boy, “I was just inviting your friends to a hangout and of course you’re welcome to come too if you want.” 

“Um sorry Sunbae, but I think I have a thing. Thank you for the invitation though.” Kai said smiling sweetly at the older.

“Ah, that’s okay don’t worry. What about you two?” Soobin asked 

“We’ll totally be there, it sounds like fun.” Beomgyu said excitedly.

“I won’t. I have to study, thanks though.” Taehyun said dismissively.

“He’ll be there. So will Kai.” Beomgyu said smiling at the older and ignoring the looks of the two sitting at the booth.

“Okay I’m gonna let you guys figure this out, but here’s my number.” Soobin said, pulling a paper and pen out of his bag, “Just text me if you decide to come and I’ll send you our address.” 

As Soobin began scribbling his number Kai pulled out his own phone checking the time.

“Aish, I have to get to class too.” Kai exclaimed, making Soobin glance at him.   
  


“What department building are you heading to?” He questioned sliding his number to Taehyun, though it was quickly snatched by Beomgyu.

“Um, arts. I have a music composition class.” Kai said nervously as he grabbed his bag and drink, standing from the booth.

“Oh. Well I’m heading there too. Wanna, walk together? Maybe?” Soobin asked smiling.

“Um. Yea, I don’t see why not.” Kai said, waving goodbye to his shell shocked friends.

  
The two friends lasped into silence for a good ten minutes before the older spoke again.

“Do you want to go home or stay longer?” Beomgyu questioned carefully.

“I’d rather go home. Lots of work to do.” He said, pulling his phone out and calling an uber to take them home. Because of course the three friends lived in an apartment together, where else would they rather be?

* * *

Kang Taehyun was not someone who laid in bed in the middle of the day. He always busied himself with studying and completing assignments, regardless of the due date. On a normal day he’d be doing all the work currently sitting in his backpack and then studying until Beomgyu or Kai came barreling in his room, because they never knocked, and dragged him out demanding he take a break.

But this was not a normal day apparently, because Taehyun could not seem to bring himself to even begin the work that was in his school bag begging for attention at the moment. He was instead laying in bed with his eyes closed, head too full to sleep, but body too tired to move. Hence why he decided he would just lay motionless in his nice, quiet, peaceful room for the time being. At least it was until his room door open and he had to remind himself murder is a crime.

Hoping he could just pretend he was already asleep, he just continued to ignore the boy that was now standing in his room, hoping he’d leave. If only.

Taehyun soon felt a dip in his mattress as an arm was thrown over his waist.

“I know you’re not asleep, hyun.” Taehyun sighed and opened his eyes, though he just stared at the ceiling instead of looking at the boy next to him.

“What do you want hyung? Also move your arm.”

“Are you still mad at me?” Beomgyu propped his head up on his arm to get a look at Taehyun’s face, completely ignoring the boy’s request.

“Extremely so. I’m thinking of moving out actually.”

“Yah” Beomgyu exclaimed pinching Taehyun’s waist, “That’s not funny.”

Taehyun laughed at the pouting boy before rolling over and removing the older’s arm, pretending he didn’t see the hurt and confusion that flashed in the older’s eyes.

Hurt that was put there by the younger, for reasons still completely unknown to the older.

Because once upon a time, cuddling together was their norm. Because it was part of their friendship.

Once upon a time, Beomgyu could put his arms around Taehyun without being dismissed and pushed away. Because it was part of their friendship. But then suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, the entire dynamic of their friendship changed.

“Tahyunnie”

Both boys jumped up as Taehyun’s door slammed open before Kai was joining them on the way too small for three people bed. 

“Please tell me you two are done fighting now.”

“Nope. I’m actually moving to a new-OW”

“I told you stop making that joke.” Beomgyu said, retracting his hand from where he had just flicked Taehun’s forehead and laying back down, “Yes we’re done fighting Kai.”

“That’s great. I hate it when you guys argue.” Kai sighed rolling to his back. Both boys hummed in response, glancing at each other.

“Do you guys want to watch a movie tonight? I don’t think any of us have a morning class.” Taehyun questioned as he tried to retrieve his phone from under Kai.

“Oorrrrr,” Beomgyu drew out dramatically, though he only earned unimpressed looks, “We could take up Soobin sunbae’s offer.”

“Absolutely not.” Taehyun answered flatly, not even glancing up from his phone.

“Why not?” Beomgyu pouted, arms crossed.

“Because I have  _ absolutely  _ no interest in that  _ at all _ , and you know Kai-ya has social anxiety.”

“Actually I think it could be fun. Soobin sunbae seems very pleasant.” Kai said, ignoring the heat he felt from the red head’s glare as he rolled to face Beomgyu instead.

“Awesome. I’ll text him later then, I wanna nap now.” Beomgyu said, throwing his arm around Kai’s middle.

“Yah.”

“That actually sounds very appealing.” Kai laughed closing his own eyes.

“Hey seriously.”

“G’night Kai-ya.”

“Guys!”

“Night Hyung.”

“Seriously go get in your own beds!” Taehyun called uselessly as both boys just continued to lie there, breaths evening out after a few minutes. Taehyun sighed, holding up his phone to take a picture of his friends before laying down and also putting his arm around the younger.

_ Like I would ever  _ **_actually_ ** _ consider leaving you guys. _


	5. Taehyun's new catchphrase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone noticed how the length between each update steadily increases?? Yea sorry about that.  
> But from now on I plan on updating every friday, and maybe extra days in between if I can find the time to write the chapters.
> 
> Anyway this chapter's kind of short because next chapter's gonna be kind of longer.
> 
> But enjoy.

Apparently a nap was just what Taehyun needed as he was now able to pull himself out of bed and begin working on the assignments in his bag.

Though Kai was still soundly sleeping in his bed behind him, he had awakened to find Beomgyu was already gone. Probably off to his afternoon lecture given the time displayed on the clock on his bedside.

Taehyun sighed, attempting to focus on his current physics assignment. It wasn’t particularly hard for the boy, though it was very tedious as his professor required every step of work to be written out on the paper. Though he absolutely hated it, he soon found himself engrossed in it and oblivious to the world around him.

That was probably the reason behind why he all but hit the ceiling when he glanced over to see his hyung smiling beside him. Beomgyu laughed, dodging the now huffing red head as he swung his hand at him.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?” 

“As many times as you keep reacting like that Hyunnie.” 

Taehyun glared at the older, though the older just responded by making a heart, causing the red head to roll his eyes before turning back to his assignment.

“What are you working on?” Beomgyu said, leaning his hand on the boy’s desk.

“Physics.”

“Is it fun?”

“Not particularly.” 

“Hm. Do you wanna do something fun?”

“Since I already know the response to me asking what is going to be making out, I’m just gonna pretend like I don’t even hear you.” Taehyun said distractedly as he began plugging numbers into his calculator.

“Geez. You’re such a buzzkill sometimes.” Beomgyu mumbled as he made his way over to Tae’s bed.

Taehyun’s hand froze at the older’s comment for a moment, not that the other noticed, before he continued working.

“How was your lecture?” 

“Boring as ever. I swear I hate literature. Like why can't the author ever just say what they mean. Plus I have a thesis that’s due soon that I haven’t even started yet. But anyway I texted Soobin sunbae on the way home.”

“Wait, no go back. What do you mean you haven’t started yet?” Taehyun asked, forgetting his assignment in favor of facing the other.

“It’s nothing. Anyway Sunbae said that they’d meet us at Arcadia at nine o’clock.”

“Absolutely not.” Taehyun said, turning back to finish his assignment.

“Okay. Is that your new catchphrase or something?”

“When it comes to you apparently.” Was the flat response Beomgyu received.

“Okay well doesn’t matter we’re going anyway.”

“Okay have fun.”

“No Taehyun you’re coming too.”

“No Beomgyu I’m not.”

“Aish! Why do you always have to be so difficult?!”

“How am I being difficult? I literally only said that”

“Are you two arguing again?” 

Both boys turned to see a very sleepy Kai now sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Clearly the two had gotten louder than they had meant to in the midst of their arguing and had awakened the younger from his nap.

“No.” Both boys answered simultaneously, soon shrinking under Kai’s unimpressed look.

“Liars. What is it now? Did you finally tell Hyung that Yeonjun Sunbae was”

“Nope. No idea what you're talking about” Taehyun rushed out jumping out of his seat to dash over and knock Kai back, making the younger burst into laughter as he wrapped his arms around the older. Beomgyu watched as Taehyun fought Kai attempting to escape before clearing his throat to gain the others’ attention.

“Tell me what?” He questioned looking between the two. Kai opened his mouth to speak but Taehyun was quicker in throwing his hand over the boy’s mouth.

“Nothing. Nothing to tell. Right Kai?” Taehyun turned to the boy only to see him giving him an unimpressed look before Taehyun felt something wet on his palm. He quickly yanked his hand off, wiping it on his pants leg and glaring at the younger.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Kai shrugged at the glare, “But what were you two arguing about?”

“Are you guys really just not gonna tell me?” Beomgyu asked, frowning at the younger two.

And for a moment Taehyun felt pretty bad. As long as he could remember, or at least for all Beomgyu knew, the three didn’t keep secrets from each other. But revealing this secret would open a door Taehyun would never be ready to walk through. So, only one option.

Play dumb.

“We were arguing because he won’t accept the fact that I don’t want to go hang out with Soobin Sunbae.”

  
  


“Why not? You agreed to go earlier.”

“Exactly!” Beomgyu exclaimed, making the other two roll their eyes at his dramatics, “And Kai said he’d go too, so really you have to come. Two against one.”

Ah. They’re Cardinal rule. Majority rules in making decisions unless there were extenuating circumstances, i.e., Kai’s anxiety, school work deadline, or some prior engagement.

“Hm. Really? Two against one hyung?” Taehyun raised an eyebrow at the boy, watching as his triumphant smile fell to a cautious one.

“Um. Yea Kai and I want to go so you have to come too.” He said slowly, suspicious as to why Taehyun’s smile was slowly growing.

“Hm. Okay then.” Taehyun turned to Kai while keeping eye contact with Beomgyu, “Ask him where we’re going Kai-yah.” Taehyun's smirks grew monumentally as he watched Beomgyu’s smile completely drop when Kai looked at him.

“Are we not going to sunbae’s dorm room?” Kai questioned narrowing his eyes at the oldest.

“I. Well does it really matter?” Beomgyu stuttered, quickly glaring when he heard Taehyun laugh.

“Hyung wants to meet Soobin sunbae at Arcadia.”

“Hell no.” 

Both of the older boys felt their eyes go wide before Taehyun was falling back on his mattress laughing while Beomgyu stood where he was frozen.

“Ya-Yah! Watch your language!” Beomgyu stuttered as the youngest walked past him to the door.

“I’m nineteen, I get it from you and Taehyun hyung, and I am not, let me say it again for the people in the back,” Kai said pointing over his shoulder to Taehyun who began laughing even harder at the boy’s antics, “ **Not** going to a club.” 

Beomgyu stood frozen in the middle of Taehyun’s floor as the red head soon got up still laughing.

“Well now that that’s settled,” Taehyun said, beginning to push Beomgyu in the direction of the door, “I have work to do but maybe we candosomethinglaterbye.” Taehyun rushed, closing and locking his door before his hyung could protest.

Taehyun looked at his desk and sighed before making his way over and reorganizing his documents. Glancing at the clock he deduced he could at least finish this assignment and still have time to hang out with the others if he really focused. Which of course only lasted what was twenty minutes before his phone buzzed behind him and he had to get up to get it.

**Best Nuisance🐻**

Be ready in two hours!

I convinced Kai to go

**Me**

I call BS.

**Best Nuisance🐻**

I promised to buy him snacks and a plushie😊

Better luck next time tho😋

Taehyun huffed, feeling all will to finish any work instantly leaving his body again as he laid down.

_ Kai Kamal Huening, you weakling. _


	6. Consider this payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes Taehyun's outfit is from they're New Rules video.
> 
> And Yes Beomgyu's is from Puma.
> 
> And no I don't care that those are two completely different eras.
> 
> Let me live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly as I went to post this chapter I realized it had passed A thousand hits and I'm just.....wow. Thanks guys. That literally made my entire week.
> 
> Secondly, out of curiosity, who are your bias and bias wrecker b/c at this point Soobin is my bias and the rest of TXT are my bias wrecker b'c let's be honest... How could they not be.
> 
> But anyway let me stop rambling.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter

“Taehyunnie Kai wants to know if,” Beomgyu opened Tae’s door, without knocking mind you, “Why are you not dressed yet?!?” Beomgyu shouted at the boy currently lying in bed.

“Dressed for what?” Taehyun questioned, not even sparing Beomgyu a second glance as he continued to scroll through his phone.

“To go hang out with sunbae! We’re supposed to be leaving soon and”

“I am  _ not  _ going to that hyung.” Taehyun said dryly as he finally rolled over to face the boy standing at his door.

“Yes you are. You already agreed to and we hav”

“I did no such thing.” He said matter of factly.

“Kang Taehyun we all said we’d”

“No, you and Kai said th”

“Yah! Stop interrupting me!” Beomgyu snapped off at the younger boy.

Taehyun stared blankly at his friend as he watched him mumble to himself before making his way to the younger’s closet. The red head raised an eyebrow confused as the older grabbed a shirt inspecting it. Confusion that quickly turned to disdain when his shirt was discarded to the floor.

“Yah. Can you maybe not just throw my clothes to the floor?”

Beomgyu simply glanced over his shoulder at the upset boy before going back to his hunt, and holding up a black silk long sleeve shirt. He examined it before humming and throwing it at the younger.

“You’re wearing this tonight.” Beomgyu said walking past the boy to his dresser and pulling out a pair of black pants and throwing them at the young boy as well.

“Gee hyung, didn’t realize I can’t dress myself.”

“Well now you know.” Beomgyu ignored the finger that was promptly put up at his antics, “And try adding some jewelry, it’ll add to the look.  _ And  _ put on your black boots.”

“And who made you the fashion police?” Taehyun grumbled at the elder, knowing this was a losing battle.

Honestly  _ anything  _ was a losing matter when it came to Beomgyu and his  _ insistent _ pestering.

“The fact that out of the three of us, I have the best fashion sense.” Beomgyu remarked matter of factly, gesturing to his own outfit. 

And Taehyun hates to admit it, he really truly does, but Beomgyu  _ did _ look good. His outfit was pretty much the same for the one he had thrown to Taehyun, except the older one was wearing a zebra print jacket of his shirt and had chains connected to the belt loops and pockets of his pants. 

“I know I look great Hyunnie, but there’s no need to stare.” Beomgyu remarked with a smug smile. Taehyun scoffed at the boy, already pushing him out his door and ignoring the heat in his face.

“Whatever Hyung. I’ll be out soon.” The door was promptly shut in the older boy’s face.

“I still had a question you know!” Taehyun simply rolled his eyes, already moving away from the door and towards his bed. Picking up the shirt Beomgyu had chosen he sighed before beginning to change. 

* * *

  
  


“All I’m saying is that this is complete bulls” Taehyun yelped as Beomgyu cuffed him upside the head.

“Stop cursing. You’re gonna rub off on Hueningie.” Beomgyu said, already going back to focusing on the road so they wouldn’t crash. Taehyun huffed at the older boy, rolling his eyes.

No, he was not complaining about the fact that he had to go to Arcadia with his friends. He was already over it. No he was not complaining about the fact that he  _ knew _ he was going to end up playing babysitter by the end of the night. That was nothing new. He  _ was  _ however complaining about the fact that Beomgyu had all but  _ harassed  _ him about his outfit, and jewelry, and  _ makeup _ for goodness sakes. And Kai was currently sitting in the backseat in a yellow hoodie and Jeans.

“Again. Nineteen Beomgyu Hyung.” Kai scoffed, glancing at the boy through the rearview mirror, “And Besides Taehyun, I think you look great. Right Hyung?” 

Both boys turned to glare at the youngest, though both him and the redhead were soon screaming at the eldest when he almost swerved the car off the road.

“I’m driving home.” Taehyun said, gripping the door handle.

“It’s literally my”

“Don’t care.” Taehyun snapped.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot in front of the club, Taehyun noticed two things. One, Both Soobin and Yeonjun were standing outside, seemingly waiting for them. And two, the few groups of people that were standing outside, were looking at them as Beomgyu put the car in park. Taehyun was quite grateful for the tinted windows as he slowly slid down in his seat, uncomfortable with all the attention that was currently being thrown their way. He could even Yeonjun raise an eyebrow in their direction before motioning for Soobin to look as well.

“I told you we should’ve just Ubered hyung.” Taehyun hissed at the older boy who only shrugged, unbuckling his seat belt and climbing out..

“And I told you, there’s no point when I have a perfectly  _ fine _ car. Now come on.” Beomgyu responded, shutting his door after the fact and staring at the two through the window. Taehyun glanced at Kai over his shoulder, who merely shrugged. Though Taehyun could clearly see the younger was just as, if not more so, uncomfortable as he opened the door. Both boys quickly closed their doors and walked next to Beomgyu before making their way toward the other two. Taehyun was dutifully ignoring the stares and whispers they got, grabbing Kai’s hand on instinct.

“Hi Soobin Sunbae.” Beomgyu said to Soobin, nervously glancing over to Yeonjun, “And Yeonjun sunbae. I’m”

“The one who threw water on me?” Yeonjun quirked an eyebrow at the boy. Taehyun rolled his eyes behind Beomgyu, who simply let out a nervous chuckle. Soobin quickly hit Yeonjun in the chest.

“He’s kidding. He’s over it. Hi Taehyun, Hi Kai-ya.” Soobin said, waving at the two where they stood behind their hyung. They returned the gesture politely, albeit in Kai’s case, semi awkwardly.

The five stood beside the wall of the building awkwardly, No one really having anything to say. Taehyun could already tell that this was going to be a long night filled with awkwardness and was regretting the life choices that brought him to this point.

“Well how about we go inside?” Speaking of those terrible life choices, Beomgyu decided to try and dissolve some of the awkwardness within the group. Three nodded while the other two rolled their eyes, Taehyun grumbling when Kai released the hold on his in favor of grabbing Beomgyu’s arm. Soobin followed right behind the two, leaving Yeonjun and Taehyun in the back of the group.

Taehyun glanced up at the senior, who in return winked at the younger, making said boy roll his eyes. Yeonjun scoffed at the boy’s response, beginning to walk with the rest of the group.

“By the way, what type of Uni student drives a mercedes?” Taehyun vaguely heard Soobin question Beomgyu jokingly as they walked through the door.

“The spoiled kind.”

And if Taehyun happens to “accidentally” slam Yeonjun into the doorframe after he hears said muttered response from the yellow haired senior, well, it was just that. An “accident”.

* * *

  
  


If you asked most Eternity University students what they did on the weekend, or when they don’t have classes the next day in general, most would answer with something along the lines of having drinks at Arcadia. Taehyun was not one of those students, and neither were his friends. Well, half of his friends anyway. 

Most of their weekends were spent in their apartment studying, gaming, or watching movies. Sometimes Beomgyu would go out to the occasional party with some of his other friends, but even then Taehuyn could count on both his hands the number of times it had happened since they moved in together. Beomgyu was a social butterfly, unlike him and Kai. Which is why it’s no wonder he looks completely in his element when they walk into the club whilst Kai and Taehyun look like two lost puppies.

“Do you guys wanna dance?” Soobin asked, gesturing to the dance floor. Taehyun looked at the dance floor and the number of people, glanced at a very quickly paling Kai who was also looking at the crowd, and sent Beomgyu a very pointed glare when the older went to respond. No way was that going to end without Kai having an attack.

“Actually sunbae, How about we sit down instead.” Beomgyu suggested smiling and motioning to the booths that were on the  _ other  _ side of the club, earning nods from everyone as they made their way over to a booth that could fit the five of them.

Of course after sitting, the awkward silence that had wrapped around them when they were outside made a comeback. Taehyun glanced at his two friends to his left, discreetly grabbing Kai’s hand under the table since the boy looked like he could be sick at any moment. Kai smiled at the red head, gratefully squeezing the hand in his hold. 

“So um Taehyun, Beomgyu,” Both of the mentioned boys looked to Soobin at the calls of their Names, “What are you guys majoring in?”

Taehyun raised an eyebrow at the cliche ice breaker, watching as Yeonjun choked on a laugh and quickly looked away.

“Real smooth Soobinie. Why don’t you just comment on the weather?” The boy said teasingly to his friend.

“Well at least I’m trying here. This is so awkward it literally hurts.” Soobin groaned, slamming his forehead on the table, causing all of them to laugh at the poor boy.

“Aw poor sunbae.” Kai said condescendingly, reaching his free hand over to ruffle the boy’s hair.

“You know what I think would make this easier?” Yeonjun questioned, ignoring his friend’s antics, “Drinks. Come help me Taehyun.”

The red head startled at the older. Looking at him confusedly.

“Why me? Get Sunbae to help you.” Taehyun said, not really wanting to go anywhere with the senior at this point.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realize he knew what your friends liked to drink.” Yeonjun responded, looking at the boy challengingly. Taehyun sighed in resignation before getting up out of the booth and walking past Yeonjun.

After placing their orders at the bar, they both stood waiting for the drinks to be prepared. Taehyun was about to pull out his phone when he felt Yeonjun nudge him. He looked up questioningly to the boy who merely gestured to their table. Turning his head, he found that the three boys left at the table were laughing and smiling at each other. All awkwardness from a few moments prior gone as if it had never existed in the first place. Taehyun smiled at his friends having a good time.

“So why’d you come?”

“What do you mean?” Taehyun asked, dragging his eyes away from the table and to the boy in front of him.

“I mean you don’t seem the type to like clubs, a point that is only backed by the fact that you just ordered a bottled coke at a bar.” Yeonjun said, smiling when the boy flicked him off.

“Kai and Beomgyu all but made me. Beomgyu, the annoyance he is, even forced me to wear this ridiculous outfit while he let Kai come in a hoodie.” Taehyun said rolling his eyes, though even he could hear that his own words lacked even the slightest hint of malice. Yeonjun simply hummed in response, leading the two boys to lapse back into silence again.

  
  


“Sorry by the way.” Yeonjun said suddenly to the boy, making him look at the elder in confusion, “For pulling you out of class. Soobin thoroughly chewed me out when he got back from his lecture.”

“Oh so your apology is only to get back in the good graces of your roommate huh?” Taehyun said, smirking at him. Yeonjun rolled his eyes at the boy, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Mmmm, more so so  _ Soobin _ can get into  _ your _ good graces.” Yeonjun said cryptically, turning to the bar when the bartender came over with their drinks and paying for them. Taehyun looked at Yeonjun questioningly before the older nodded down at the three drinks he wasn’t currently holding, making Taehyun step up and grab them. After managing to balance the three drinks in his hands, he went to take a step back only to bump into a much too close Yeonjun. Just as he was about to turn and question the elder, he felt said person lean closer.

“By the way, your outfit isn't ridiculous. I actually think you look kind of hot.” 

The weight behind him disappeared suddenly and Taehyun turned to find Yeonjun already walking back to the table as if what had just happened didn’t happen. Seeing his friends look past Yeojun and towards him, Taehyun quickly shook himself out of his stupor and began walking to the table also. Setting the drinks down, Taehyun slid back into his seat next to Kai, pointedly not looking at the older that was across from him.

“Oh look Kai-yah, You and Soobin hyung’s drinks match.” Beomgyu pointed out happily. Taehyun leaned around Kai And raised a brow.

“Hyung?” 

“Oh yea, I told them to call me hyung, sunbae is too formal. You should do the same Taehyun.” Soobin clarified, smiling as he took a sip of his drink. Yeonjun merely cringed at his friend.

“I don’t know how you drink that crap. It’s literally more juice than it is alcohol. And it’s more sugar than it is juice.” Yeonjun scoffed drinking from his own glass of bourbon, cringing slightly at the burn. Taehyun rolled his eyes at the eldest, opening his own coke.

“So what was so funny? We could pretty much hear you guys from across the club.” Taehyun stated after he had placed his own drink back on the table. He watched as Soobin began laughing while his own friends looked apprehensive. Taehyun looked at Yeonjun who only stared back, just as confused as the redhead.

“I was telling them about the huge rant Hyung went on after he came back from chasing you guys.” Soobin laughed, quickly turning into a shout of pain when the boy next to him hit him in the arm.

“Yah. Why would you tell them that?” Yeonjun said, glaring at Soobin, causing the three across from them to laugh.

“You’re the one that made fun of the way I broke the ice earlier.” Soobin pouted, still rubbing his arm where Yeonjun had punched him, “Besides it’s not like I said” Soobin promptly shut his mouth at the glare that Yeonjun shot him.

“Okay anyway. How about we play a game?” Beomgyu suggested before the table could get awkward again. Everyone nodded except for the Senior who rolled his eyes at the idea. Shooting Taehyun a look when the younger’s foot promptly made contact with his shin. Another accident.

“Sure. How do you play?” Soobin questioned the younger.

The gist of the game was that each person would state an interest and if anyone shared said interest, they raised their hands. It sounded like a great way to pass the time seeing as they wouldn’t be getting up to dance so the five quickly delve into the game.

* * *

“Alright. Mint chocolate ice cream. Best flavor ever.” Kai stated proudly. Everyone but Yeonjun’s smile quickly fell from their faces as his hand shot up.

“Finally! Someone else who has taste.” Yeonjun exclaimed, reaching over to high five Kai. The other three merely exchanged disgusted looks.

“And on that  _ horrifying  _ note,” Taehyun said, still looking between the youngest and eldest as if they had lost their minds, “I think we should end the game before anything else happens that makes me like you guys less.”

“You know what I just realized?” Everyone looked at Soobin questioningly, “Everyone matched at some point except Yeonjun hyung and Beomgyu.”

“Yes we did. We raised our hands for dancing and singing.” Beomgyu stated after a minute.

“Well yeah but that doesn’t count. We all raised our hands for that. You guys are the only two that didn’t match specifically. Taehyun and I like science, Hyung and Kai like mint choco, which I’ll never understand,” Soobin dutifully dodged the hand that was swung from beside him, “ And so on and so forth, but you two never did.”

Beomgyu and Yeonjun looked at each other squinting and thinking.

“I’m sure there must be something we both like.” Yeonjun said.

“I can think of something.” Kai mutters to Taehyun, making the poor boy choke on his coke. Kai burst out laughing as the boy was reduced to a fit of coughs as he glared.

“What was that all about?” Beomgyu questioned worriedly, leaning around Kai to look at the redhead.

“Nothing. Just...went down the wrong pipe. That’s all.” Taehyun replied, punching Kai in the arm when the younger laughed.

“Alright I think that’s enough for tonight. I don’t know about you guys but I have an early class in the morning.” Soobin stated, making the others nod in understanding as they began getting up to leave. 

* * *

Outside the building in the parking lot they all stood together, Soobin being a responsible senior.

“Please drive safe guys. I’d hate for my new friends to die in a fiery accident.” Soobin was promptly hit upside the head by Yeonjun.

“Oh yea that reminds me.” Taehyun turned and hit Beomgyu in the arm holding his palm out. The older looked at him confused.

“What?”

“Keys. I’m not letting you drive after you’ve been drinking.” Taehyun stated matter of factly.

“C’mon Hyunnie. I only had two drinks, I’m not even tipsy.” Beomgyu whined at the younger.

“Yeah? Well hate to say it really don’t, but zero beats two in sobriety, hand them over.” Beomgyu moaned as he handed Taehyun the keys, “Do you two need a ride?”

“No. We’re gonna catch the bus. But we’ll see you guys later.” Yeonjun said before soobin even had a chance to breathe. 

After waving goodbye to the seniors, the younger three made their way into Beomgyu’s car. 

* * *

The first ten minutes of the car silent before Kai piped up from the passenger seat.

“That was really fun. Yeonjun hyung and Soobin hyung both seem really fun.”

“Mhm. Especially Soobin Hyung right Kai-ya?” Beomgyu teased, leaning forward to rest on the center console.

Taehyun promptly elbowed him in the forehead.

“Put your seatbelt on you idiot.” He stated putting his hand back on the wheel. He heard Beomgyu mumble something about disrespect along with the belt clicking into place, “But he’s right Kai-ya. You totally have a thing for Soobin hyung.”

“What? N-no I don’t.” Kai stuttered. Both his hyungs threw him a look.

“I love classical music too Soobin hyung. It’s literally the best.” Beomgyu said, mocking Kai’s earlier words.

“Really? Well, I’m kind of good at Piano, maybe I could teach you sometime?” Taehyun played along, repeating Soobin’s response,

“Seriously? That would be great Hyung.” Beomgyu mocked back in an even higher pitched voice from before.

“Well. Wh-what’s wrong with that?” Kai called defensively.

“You’re a piano prodigy.” Both boys responded simultaneously.

“I...I hate you both.” Kai pouted in the passenger seat at their response, refusing to talk for the rest of the ride. Taehyun smiled to himself.

_ Sorry Kai-ya, but consider this payback for the statement you made earlier. _


	7. Green Light (bonus chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....welp. I'm back. Don't really have a reason for not updating besides getting really busy so.....yea.
> 
> Anyway here's a bonus chapter. (By which I mean it isn't told from Taehyun's point of view)

Yeonjun and Soobin stood as they watched the younger three pull out of the parking lot and drive away before they began making their way out as well. The two walked in silence , The eldest comfortably, and the younger…..not so much. The lilac haired boy continuously fiddled with his sleeves, plucking and pulling at threads as he worried his lip.

“Okay Soobin what?” Yeonjun said finally, “ You’re fidgeting is making me nervous.”

Soobin looked over to the elder, contemplating his choices before he let out a sigh.

“What’d you think of them?” He asked, even if it wasn’t what he really wanted to say at that moment. He immediately wished he’d kept his mouth shut when his hyung turned to him with a teasing smirk in place.

“Kai was absolutely adorable,  _ and  _ he has great taste in ice cream.” The older responded, turning to walk backwards as he watched Soobin’s face begin to turn red, “I can see why you’ve been pining for two years.”

“Yah!” Soobin called, shoving the boy a little, “I have not been pining.”

“You totally have, but whatever you wanna believe I guess.” Yeonjun shrugged, turning to face the right direction as they came to a crosswalk and Soobin hit the button.

Soobin gnawed at his bottom lip for a moment, once again contemplating his choices.

“What’d you think of Beomgyu and Taehyun-ah?” He tried to ask nonchalantly, watching as a smile grew on Yeonjun’s face from the corner of his eye.

“They’re interesting.” He said cryptically. Soobin turned his head to glare at the elder who only returned it with a look of innocence, one the younger immediately saw through.

“What were you talking to Taehyun about at the bar Hyung?” Soobin asked directly, finally turning to face the boy. Yeonjun huffed a laugh before glancing up at Soobin as the walkway light changed.

“Green light Soobinnie.”


	8. Number 1 Rule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me posting two chapters in one day :)

Now don’t get Taehyun wrong. Even though he was extremely against the idea of going out with his seniors, he did have fun that night. From watching Kai’s  _ extremely  _ subtle attempts at flirting to listening to Yeonjun make low snarky comments that only the red head and maybe Soobin picked up, the night was extremely entertaining.

But like Soobin had said himself, the hangout was mainly to ease any tension after the whole dousing Yeonjun in water and pulling Taehyun out of class debacle. Well the tension was gone, so there wasn’t a  _ need  _ for them to ever see each other. On top of that fact, up until they had soaked the yellowed haired senior and accidentally bumped into the purple haired one afterwards, they had never even met the two before.

So Taehyun was not surprised when everything was more or less back to normal in the following weeks with very little mention of either senior coming up. Not even from Kai, who had  _ very  _ quickly grown tired of the teasing from his hyungs. Though that had quickly ended when Taehyun had also grown tired of it.

* * *

  
  


_ “Yah. Are you even listening anymore Kai?” Beomgyu huffed indignantly upon realizing the youngest’s full attention was now on the device he was holding. _

_ “Of course I am hyung.” Kai said distractedly, not even lifting his gaze from his phone. _

_ “You’re  **literally** not even looking at me anymore.” Beomgyu deadpanned. _

_ “Taehyun hyung’s not listening anymore either!” _

_ “I was never listening.” _

_ “What are you even doing?” Beomgyu questioned, leaning over on the couch to look at the boy’s phone. Kai quickly tried to turn his screen out of view, but clearly wasn’t quick enough as Beomgyu quickly smirked at him.  _

_ Taehyun looked up in front of him blankly, already feeling his annoyance begin to spike due to the boys behind him interrupting his studying. _

_ “Oooh~ Texting your boyfriend again?” Beomgyu teased in an overly obnoxious manner. _

_ “He’s  **not** my boyfriend Hyung. Stop calling him that.” _

_ “Oh Taehyunnie, look how red he’s turning. Ohmo you’re so adorable with your little crush.” _

_ “Hyung  **stop**.  It’s  **not** like that.” _

_ Taehyun swears if his eyes roll back any further they're going to get stuck that way. _

_ “Why don’t you just ask him out already?” _

_ “Because it’s not like that for the hundredth time.” _

_ “Please you so  **clearly** ” _

_ “Choi Beomgyu and Huening Kai I  **swear** . If you two do not shut up and let me study I’m going to jail for murder.” Taehyu said blankly, not turning to look at the two. _

_ “I’ll stop as soon as Hyung.” _

_ “Kai you clearly like Sunbae whether you want to admit it or not. It’s clear as day.” _

_ “Ha. I told” _

_ “Beomgyu it’s  **none** of your business and if you bring it up again I’m going to be living in this apartment alone because you two will be buried in a ditch. Now, Let. Me. Study.” Taehyun gritted out. _

* * *

  
  


So yea everything was back to normal. Well, as “normal” as his specific set of friends could be. Which is not at all.

Which brings Taehyun to his current predicament.

“Have you lost  _ every _ part of your mind?” Taehyun said tightly as he stared at the mess that is his apartment and the two culprits sitting in the center of it.

Taehyun had been in his room all morning, attempting to complete the last of a hypothesis for one of his classes. He had been so hard at work he had forgotten the number rule of living with his friends.

They are  _ not _ under  _ any  _ circumstance to be without supervision for more than an hour.  _ Especially _ if they’re together.

But It had completely slipped Taehyun’s mind that the two boys’ schedule also aligned with his at the moment, and he had dedicated himself to the screen of his computer. And now he was regretting it.  _ Monumentally. _

“Okay Hyunnie, before you get mad, let me explain.”

“What explanation could you  _ possibly  _ have for  _ THIS.” _ Taehyun asked exasperatedly, swinging his arm out at the mess.

His two friends were currently sitting in the middle of the living room floor at the coffee table, which was completely coated in flour to the point where Taehyun would believe it if they said it had always been white. Along with the flour, the table was also splattered with sprinkles,  _ tons _ of spilled frosting, and completely ruined piles of fondant, and in the middle of it all sat two monstrosities of what probably used to be cakes.

As if that wasn’t enough, his two friends were also covered in the white powder, from head to toe. And Taehyun had a pretty good feeling his idiotic friends had been the ones to put it on each other if the way the floor, sofa, and  _ walls  _ were covered was anything to go by. Not only that but he could  _ see  _ very distinct and clear footprints leading from the two to around the island and into the kitchen.

“Well we were in the kitchen but it got too messy.” Kai immediately regretted his decision to speak when Taehyun’s eyes widened further and his head flicked towards the island.The redhead glared at his friends before he made his way over to the front door, giving him a full view of the mess that was their kitchen. Which was somehow  _ worse  _ than the living room.

Taehyun slowly brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose in an attempt to fight the oncoming pain in his head and after taking a deep breath (and reminding himself that murder is a crime), he opened his eyes and stared at his roomates blankly.

“When I get back from my class today, This apartment better be spotless or so help me I will  _ literally _ choke you both.” He said darkly before swinging the door open and slamming it behind him. Taehyun was suddenly very grateful that his plan had been to walk to class today, knowing he was gonna need all the time possible if he was going to be calm enough to actually be able to sit through class. 

  
  


Exiting the apartment building lobby and beginning to make his way towards the university Taehyun couldn’t help but to let his mind wander back to the mess his friends had created in their apartment. As much as the redhead loved his friends, and he truly means  _ love _ with  _ all  _ of his being, sometimes their seemingly never ending energy got tiresome. But they were still his best friends, so what could he do.

* * *

  
  


Usually when Taehyun walks anywhere he always puts his earbuds in. It’s just a great way to keep people from trying to be social with him. Because yes, Kang Taehyun was not a sociable person, and he happily admits that. But today, Taehyun decided to forgo his earbuds in exchange for just enjoying the noises of the world while he walked to class. Decided to maybe wave back to the few people who definitely  _ didn’t  _ know him, but were being polite. And if he was maybe very slightly enjoying himself, well, that was no one’s business but his own. And maybe he is.

“Excuse you.”

Or at least he  _ was _ . 

He had made it all the way to his faculty building, his mood severely improved from what was currently going on in his apartment. But of course, he just had to choose that very moment to pull his phone out and check to see if he missed any notifications. Due to his distracted state, he had consequently bumped into someone coming out of the building. Leaving him no choice but to watch as the person’s drink spilled all over him, before it fell to the ground.

Taehyun blinked down at his sweater, not believing his luck as the person in front of him grew increasingly annoyed.

“Are you serious?! Don’t you know you should be paying attention to where you’re going Nerd?!

_ Really, Nerd? How old are we six?? _ Taehyun thought furrowing his eyebrows at the boy in front of him.

Now don’t get Taehyun wrong, it really was his fault for not paying attention and having his nose in his phone. He knew that if he hadn’t this wouldn’t have happened, that he was the only one to blame and that he owed the boy an apology. Because his parents raised him to own up to his mistakes and he fully intended to give the boy a well deserved apology and probably pay him for the drink…………

  
  
  
  
  


_ UNTIL….  _ The guy had continued to yell at him over something so miniscule, causing a few students to begin to stare at the debacle. If there’s one thing Taehyun hates more than blatant stupidity or having to socialize with people, it’s being the center of attention. It made him feel uncomfortable and queasy, so he avoided it all cost. But to be the center of attention just because the guy felt like being a douche over something that’s not even that big a deal had him feeling beyond pissed and he knew if he didn’t get out of this situation soon he was going to do something he’d regret. So the red head attempted a smile, which he could tell felt more like a grimace and looked up at the boy who was glaring down at him.

“Sorry.” He said simply before moving to walk past the boy, believing that would be the end of it. Though he was proven wrong when he felt something hit his back and looked down to see the empty cup had been thrown at him. Taehyun took a deep breath and turned to face the idiot that had thrown it, ready to tell the smirking fool off.

“Yah! Son Hyungmin!” Said boy flicked his head to the side as Taehyun tensed at the voice before he was dashing inside, praying the owner of the voice had missed his exit. 

The red head didn’t allow himself to stop running until he was safely in his lecture room, earning a few looks as he dashed in out of breath for seemingly no reason. He awkwardly laughed before trying to calmly walk to his seat. Sitting down Taehyun took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down the uneasiness he was currently feeling in his stomach as he felt a few eyes still lingering on him. 

Trying to distract himself, he quickly took off his now ruined sweater, put it in his bag, and pulled out his phone to check the messages in the group chat he had ignored on the way over.

**Two Idiots and A Taehyun**

**Best Nuisance🐻**

Tahyunnniiieeee~~

Kai’s not helping me clean

  
  


**Angel Kai**

Yes I am.

He’s just whining bc he lost rock, paper, scissors.

Now he has to clean the kitchen by himself.

**Best Nuisance🐻**

You literally cheated.

**Angel Kai**

How dare you >:(

I would never cheat.

**Best Nuisance🐻**

**😐😐**

You literally cheat in every game.

EVER

**Angel Kai**

I do not.

**Best Nuisance🐻**

Yes you do!

**Angel Kai**

Whatever.

**Me**

Kai you do cheat in every game. Like….all the time.

**Best Nuisance🐻**

Omg you’re alive!

You had me worried sick

  
  


**Angel Kai**

Can’t be that worried if you’re busy snacking

**Best Nuisance🐻**

…..

**Me**

Dang Kai.

You didn’t have to just expose Beomgyu like that.

  
  


**Best Nuisance🐻**

Thank you Hyunnie!

**Me**

Even if he does 100% deserve it.

  
  


**Angel Kai**

SHFDLSHD

**Best Nuisance🐻**

I literally did NoThInG to DeSeRvE this????

**Me**

Who’s idea was the mess in our apartment

  
  


**Angel Kai**

He’s got you there Hyung

**Best Nuisance🐻**

Shut up Kai

You do dumb stuff too

Taehyun smiled at his phone before pocketing the device as his professor walked in to begin the lecture. He could feel it buzzing in his pocket in quick succession, knowing his two friends were definitely arguing over whatever example Beomgyu had decided to throw at Kai.

His friends might be the most aggravatingly dense idiots sometimes, but they were  _ his  _ aggravatingly dense idiots always.

_ They better have that apartment clean by the time I get back though or I'll kill them. _


	9. Rather Freeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie TXT kind of own my soul right now with The Blue Hour album. Especially with We lost the Summer and Ghosting. I mean we stan Princes who can conquer any concept and genre of music.
> 
> But anyway here's another chapter

Maybe it was Taehyun’s fault. Maybe he asked for this to happen. Maybe he had committed some completely and utterly unforgivable act in his past life. He honestly doesn’t know.

All he knows is something had to have gone wrong in his life at some point or another for him to end up in this current situation. He had to have made an extremely poor decision that had somehow landed him here in this very moment. If only he knew what the exact mistake was.

“Hyunnie! You’re back early.” Beomgyu laughed nervously, springing up from his spot on the floor.

_ Found it. _

Taehyun’s eyes narrowed in on the boy, making him falter back a step in his approach.

Yeonjun smirked from his spot directly in front of Taehyun, glancing over his shoulder briefly before putting his gaze back on the red head.

“Hey ch”

“Shut up.” Taehyun snapped, shocking the two newcomers as he pushed past Yeonjun and walked up to Beomgyu. He let his eyes glance around the room quickly before his glare fell back on the boy heavier than before.

“How.” Taehyun paused to breathe as he tried not to completely snap off, “How is it  _ messier  _ than before I left?” 

“I’m sorry Taehyun that might actually be my fault.” A flour covered Soobin said shyly from beside an equally ashamed looking Kai.

Taehyun huffed, trying to calm down before he promptly turned and stomped out of the apartment after realizing it wasn’t gonna happen. He quickly turned to the stairwell and began going up instead of down, taking the steps two at a time. Pushing the door to the roof open, he quickly grabbed the lead pipe that sat beside it to keep it from shutting completely. 

So maybe  _ technically _ they weren't supposed to go on the roof of their building, but Taehyun couldn’t really care less at this moment as he stood by the edge taking deep breaths. Distantly he heard the creak of the heavy metal door as it was pushed open, but he decided in favor of keeping his eyes trained on the world beyond the ledge he was leaning against instead of turning around. He swears he hears a weird scraping sound, but that's quickly dismissed when he hears the sound of footsteps approaching him slowly.

“I really don’t feel like talking to you right now Beomgyu Hyung.” Taehyun said, flicking his head in the opposite direction of where the footsteps had stopped beside him.

“Yea well I’m not him.” 

Taehyun felt every muscle in his body tense as he shoved himself away from the ledge and shot his eyes open at the senior. Yeonjun simply glanced at him, scoffing at the boy's reaction slightly even as a small smile etched its way onto his face.

“You do realize I’m not gonna try and kill you right?” He said amusedly as the younger made no move to close the distance between them even slightly. Taehyun narrowed his eyes at the boy as though he didn’t believe him before slowly walking back to the ledge, though he made sure to keep a distance from the senior.

“Why are you up here?” Taehyun asked cautiously, glaring when Yeonjun huffed a laugh at his tone.

“Beomgyu wanted to make sure you were okay, but I was afraid he’d go over the ledge.” Yeonjun jokes, making the redhead roll his eyes slightly.

“I wouldn’t throw him over the ledge.” Taehyun said, keeping his eyes forward even as he saw the senior turn to face him, “Too many witnesses.”

It’s silent for a moment before the blonde is suddenly bursting into laughter, causing Taehyun’s eyes to widen at the boisterous sound. It’s not nearly as loud as Hyuka’s (Taehyun highly doubted anything ever could be), but it was still enough to startle the younger. Maybe because he couldn’t quite wrap his head around the nice sound coming out of the intimidating senior. He felt the corners of his lips twitch a little at the sound, almost like he  _ wanted  _ to smile at the senior.

“You know you’re pretty funny when you’re not in a bad mood Cherry.” Yeonjun said smiling at the younger gently.

Taehyun swears his eyes actually roll all the way into his  _ skull  _ at that, all feelings of wanting to smile going out the window

“Didn’t I tell you not to call me that?” He questioned crossing his arms over his chest. Yeonjun quickly raised his hands in mock surrender, smile never faltering.

Taehyun watched as the boy began walking around, eyes scanning all over. Even though no one was supposed to be up there it was pretty clear by the few empty soda cans and wrappers, along with a few articles of clothing that Taehyun  _ refused  _ to even  _ think _ about, that people disregarded that rule quite often. As he watched Yeonjun walk around silently his eyes began to glance around as well, before they fell on an object a few feet away from the door and he felt his irritation begin to spike for the umpteenth time that day.

He took a deep breath, apparently loudly since he heard Yeonjun stop walking and felt his eyes on him again, and brought his hands up to his face.

“Choi Yeonjun. Please, please,  _ please.  _ Tell me that pipe is not the one I had lodged in the door.” He begged,though his eyes were only staring at the senior blankly. He watched the elder look over to the pipe in question before turning back to him, face scrunched in confusion.

“Yea I kicked it when I almost  _ tripped _ coming in. You shouldn’t leave things like that where people can walk over it and fall. Thought you were the smart one.” Yeonjun said teasingly, though Taehyun didn’t smile.

“Yeonjun the”

“Yeonjun hyung to you _. _ ”

“......Yeonjun the”

“Yeonjun  _ hyung.  _ Come one Taheyunnie it’s not that hard.” Yeonjun said flirtatiously as he leaned into the boy’s personal space, placing his arms on either side of the younger and trapping him against the ledge.

And maybe if Taehyun wasn’t flush from irritation, he would’ve been for another reason.

“Okay Yeonjun  _ hyung. _ ” Taehyun corrected sarcastically, shoving the boy away from him “That pipe that you oh so graciously kicked out of the way?” Taehyun said, voice dripping with false sincerity and sweetness.

The older caught onto his tone, causing him to give the boy an annoyed look even as he hummed the affirmative

“It was holding the door open  _ idiot.  _ It locks from the inside.” Taehyun said bluntly. He watched as realization dawned on the elder’s face. 

“Aish. Guess we’re gonna have to call someone.” Yeonjun sighed after a minute. Taehyun hummed affirmatively crossing his arms over his figure and looking down to his feet. He glanced back at the senior when he felt his pointed gaze on him, returning it with a raised brow.

“What?”

“Are you gonna call one of your roommates?” Yeonjun questioned as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“My phone’s dead. Why don’t you call Soobin hyung?”

“Firstly It’s sitting on your countertop.” Yeonjun sighed, the younger having the same reaction as he sank to sit on the ground. He watched as Yeonjun seemed to contemplate before walking over and falling to sit in front of him. They sat staring at each other before Taehyun smiled (for what reason he has no idea) and began fiddling with his t-shirt.

“What was secondly?” He said suddenly, giving the elder a blank look when he received a confused stare, “You said firstly your phone’s sitting on my countertop. That means there must be a second thought or you wouldn’t have used the word firstly, you would’ve just said where your phone was instead.”

Instead of receiving a response like the younger had expected, Yeonjun just stared at him. Not in the way his friends did when he made deductions like he had just done, or even other people. Not like Kai, who would mostly look at him in utter confusion before smiling brightly and moving on. Not in the way that Beomgyu would look at him fondly, but he could see the boredom floating in his eyes regardless of how subdued. Not in the way where literally every other person he’d ever had to speak in front of would roll their eyes, mumbling something along the lines of know it all lowly, though not low enough for him to not hear. He didn’t know exactly how Yoenjun was looking at him, but he found it didn’t agitate him like most people's stares did.

“Hm. I actually don’t remember.” Yeonjun said after a moment. Taehyun nodded understandingly, turning to look away as the older continued to stare at him, becoming uncomfortable under the senior’s heavy gaze

“Can I ask you a question? You know since we’re probably gonna be here a while.” Yeonjun suddenly asked, tacking on the second part after a moment of consideration.

“I guess.” Taehuyn replied, eyes narrowed in suspicion, the senior rolling his eyes in response.

“Calm down, I’m not gonna ask you to sell me your soul.” And maybe Taehyun laughed at that a little. But  _ only  _ a little.

“What’s your question?”

“Why are you living with these two? It seems like they drive you completely up the wall. So why not move out?” Yeonjun asked curiously. Taehyun hummed, switching his gaze to play with the hem of his t-shirt.

“First, they do drive me up the wall. Like, a hundred percent. But if I moved out there’s no doubt in my mind they’d be dead within a week. They’re  _ literally  _ children when left unsupervised.” Taehyun waited till Yeonjun stopped laughing before continuing, “But it's fine really. I need them just as much as they need me.”

“Really? You always seem completely together.” Yeonjun questioned surprisedly. Taehyun hummed in thought, beginning to play with a stick that had somehow found its way up to the roof.

“If it wasn’t for those two I’d probably forget that there’s more to life than just studying and doing homework. They keep me balanced and as much as they drive me insane, they also keep me sane.” Taehyun stated fondly.

He looked up when he received no response from the senior, only to find the boy diverting his eyes from him.

“That's good I guess.” And Taehyun swears there’s something different about his tone.

“I’m sure you of all people would understand.” Taehyun said plainly, having no reaction when Yeonjun suddenly pointed his gaze back at him.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean I’m sure Soobin hyung has had some influence over you, even if you  _ don’t _ want to admit it.” Taehyun said, looking up as if daring Yeonjun to argue.

“Soobin doesn’t have nearly as much control over me as you seem to think he does.”

“Mm. I didn’t say I thought he had control over you, I said he clearly has some  _ influence  _ over you. It’s really interesting how that’s what you heard though.” Taehyun shrugged nonchalantly, not having a problem with the silence that fell over them after his comment.

Taehyun looked over to the edge when a bird landed there, hopping around a little before it took off as fast as it had landed. Thinking about it, he realized the birds would probably be leaving soon. It was already late September after all. The leaves on a few of the trees had even begun to change colors and fall, as well as the temperature beginning to dip a little.

As if summoned by his thoughts, a breeze blew over the roof. Ruffling the leaves and wrappers that laid there, and causing Taehyun to shiver a little as he brought his hands up to his forearms involuntarily.

“Are you cold? I can lend you my jacket.” Yeonjun offered suddenly, only now noticing the boy wasn’t wearing a sweater . Taehyun looked at the senior momentarily before forcing his hands back down into his lap.

“No. I’m fine.” He said, though a moment later another breeze had him shivering lightly again.

“You’re clearly cold.” Yeonjun smiled, shrugging off his jacket and holding it out to the boy who just stared back blankly.

“I said I’m fine.” 

“Stop being stubborn and just take it Cherry.”

“Stop calling me that and I’d rather  _ freeze.  _ You freaking lemon _. _ ” Apparently Taehyun’s insult had the opposite reaction he had intended it to, because suddenly a bright smile lit up the elder’s face.

“Ooo. I have a nickname now? Guess I must be growing on you.” Yeojun teased, leaning over his own lap to place a hand on Taehyun’s cheek and immediately pinching it. 

Taehyun swiftly slapped his hand away, and quite forcefully if the resounding slap that echoed around them was anything to go by. Yeonjun quickly brought his hand up, rubbing it with the other to ease the already growing red spot that was blooming on his skin. All the while he did it without his infuriatingly teasing smile leaving his lips. Taehyun felt himself turn red from frustration when the boy even had the audacity to wink at him.

“Feisty. I like it.” Yeonjun said, smirking as he watched Taehyun turn even redder.

“You”

“Am I interrupting something?”

Taehyun quickly changed his attention to the boy he had failed to notice was standing behind the now open door.

“No.” Taehyun said quickly when he saw Yeonjun move to open his mouth, cutting off what he's sure was going to be a stupid response with a glare.

“Are you guys coming back down? We’ve cleaned up mostly.” Kai said nervously.

“Yea. We’ll come help, five is better than three after all.” Yeonjun said standing up and offering a hand to help Taehyun up with a wink the youngest didn’t catch. 

Taehyun merely scoffed and pushed himself up instead, pushing the senior’s hand down as he walked by. Throwing his arm around Kai’s shoulder as he walked by and dragging the younger along, he almost locked the senior out as Kai had let go of the door laughing. That wasn’t the case though as the yellow haired senior managed to grab the door just in time before it shut on him again. Taehyun glanced over his shoulder to see the older stick his tongue out at him. He quickly turned around, feeling a smile growing on his face again.

_ Hm. Guess I’ll have to be quicker next time. _


End file.
